New Light
by 2olluxCaptor98
Summary: Hikari has problems. Like every girl in the history of mankind. Apart from this she likes to kick ass and has just finished her courses in the Shinigami Academy. To the surprise of many she chooses a squad that not many girls choose. Hikari deals with her new squad, unwanted attentions and a past that she is still running from. Oh, and a pink blob who likes to call her Hi-chan.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Hikari is mine though.**

**Chapter 1**

**You're Joining Which Squad?**

"Hikaru, Hikaru! You can't catch me!" A bell like laugh dances on the summer breeze, carefree, almost lazily, like the girl had not laughed in years. She hadn't. A lazy butterfly lands on her nose and she giggles as a younger man sweeps her into his arms. He lifts her up and tosses her gently into the freezing stream. "Ah!" Hikari screams as she wakes up from her dream of times she has forgotten. "Why such a horrible dream on such a lovely day?" She asks herself in a whisper, walking towards the door to her tiny hut. Her door swings open with a crash into the middle of a busy street. "Can't a girl get some peace and quiet?" The street becomes silent as the occupants stare at Hikari. Some of the more frequent users of the street recognise her and warn the others. "Quick, move on, move on. Its Hikari!" The street empties faster than a shinigami newbie in a field of hollows. "Thank you!" Hikari shouts slamming the door and returning to her room.

Two minutes later the door is slammed open and a pink blob launches itself at a half asleep Hikari. "Yachiru!" A surprised Hikari shouts as she glares at the pink girl. However one look at the cute smile on Yachiru's face and her glare just fizzles away. "Oh! You are just too cute!" Yachiru is then smooshed into the two noticeable assets on Hikari's chest. "Hi-chan! Hi-chan! The test is today! You are late!" Hikari gasps in surprise and runs around dressing as quickly as she can. "Thank you for waking me up." "No prblmh." Yachiru says as she stuffs her face with some of the candy she found in Hikari's kitchen. Hikari sighs and then picks up Yachiru and both blades of her zanpakto. "Weeee!" Yachiru screams in Hikari's ears as she shun-po's to her exam.

"Where is the examinee? What insolent behaviour." Byakuya says quietly. "More importantly, where is Yachiru? She hasn't gone for more sweets has she?" Jyushiro puts his hand on Kenpachi's shoulder, "She will be here for the exam." Each captain thought back over the briefing they got on the testee, all they knew of her was that she wanted to get into squad eleven. Strange enough on its own considering the only female member of that squad to date was the lieutenant but, she also took six years to get through the courses in the academy. "Dammit! How long does this student expect us to wait?" Suddenly the double doors open to reveal a slightly sleepy looking silver haired woman with a pink lump on her shoulder. "Kenny! We aren't late are we?"

Hikari walks into the middle of the hall. "Sorry I am late. It is an indiscretion I will not repeat." She says, her voice like a bell ringing in the wind as she bows respectfully. She stands straight up and stares at all the captains and lieutenants. "I only applied to one squad so why are all the squads here?" Kyoraku chuckles. "We are here to see the student who took six years to finish a three year course." Hikari blushes and looks down. She mumbles but is heard by the assembled shinigami. "Kido is stupid." Kyoraku laughs again and Hikari blushes more. "Let us begin the examination." The commanding voice of the Captain-commander bounces off the walls. Hikari nods and watches as Yachiru jumps off her back and takes her place beside Kenpachi. Hikari breathes in and out then turns to Yamamoto. "I'm ready."

"Then lets begin. You will be fighting against Zaraki-taichou." Yamamoto's command echoes in the room. The captains quickly hide their shock and settle down to watch the assessment battle. Hikari hid her own shock as Kenpachi took his position opposite her. "Begin!" Kenpachi roars and flies at Hikari, not one to hold back in any of his battles. Hikari took her stance and met Kenpachi head on with a blood thirsty grin. A battle of kicks and punches begins, neither person landing hits. Kenpachi grunts and pulls back to unsheathe his zanpakto. Hikari copies his actions and pulls out her twin katanas. Kenpachi's eyes glow with a feral blood-lust. He hides his surprise as Hikari's eyes narrow and take on a feral look. This time she is the first to charge.

The battle begins again, however this time Hikari is forced back with every swing of Kenpachi's blade. With a careless swing Kenpachi's eye patch flutters to the ground in two pieces. Hikari is forced to the ground as Kenpachi's energy is released. Kyoraku and Jyushiro glance at Yamamoto in a plea to help her but Yamamoto refuses with a slight shake of his head. Kenpachi stands still staring at Hikari. Just as he nearly gives up on the fight Hikari stands up and launches herself at him with a toothy grin on her face. Kenpachi jumps back with surprise and Hikari moves backwards out of his reach. "I can't seem to land a hit so maybe I will have to use this- Devastate, Sutomabudo!" The captains gasp. They were not told that the student had already achieved shikai. The swirl of energy rescinds and Hikari stands there holding two sharp metal fans. She grins and charges Kenpachi. When the dust clears what the captains see amaze them. Both weapons are frozen a centimetre away from their necks. "Stop! You can return to your place now Zaraki-taichou."

"The skill you have shown through this battle is astounding but, may I inquire why you wish to join Zaraki-taichou's squad?" Yamamoto asks, his voice full of curiosity. "It's rather simple really. I like fighting." Hikari smiles with a hint of sadness. If she was honest with herself, this is far from simple. "I want to offer you sixth seat of the eleventh squad." Kenpachi says in a booming voice, barely concealing his glee. Hikari could hardly hide her shock, sixth seat! "I would be honoured to take your generous offer Zaraki-taichou." Hikari says with a big smile on her face. "Then it is settled. Your taichou will inform you when your trip to the real world will be." And with that, the captains left the hall except for Kenpachi and Yachiru, of course. "Welcome to the squad Hikari."

**Please review and favourite and follow. Reviews keep my story alive and kicking. See you next week! ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I don't own Bleach**

**I own Hikari (and Hikaru) though! :]**

**Chapter 2**

**You went where?**

Once again Yachiru wakes up the non-responsive Hikari with her patented Pink-BombTm . "Yachi! At least warn a girl or land on my stomach, not my head!" Hikari says exasperated with her pink friend. "Well wake up quick Hi-chan. Kenny is waiting to tell you about your mission." Hikari jumps up and runs into her bathroom for a quick wash and to get dressed. Several minutes later Hikari is shunpoeing towards her new captain's office to meet her taichou. Yachiru perches on her shoulder laughing her head off. Kenpachi never ran this fast.

"Hikari your station has been set for Karakura town. Enjoy your last exam and come back alive. Come back stronger. You have lots of potential; use it." Zaraki says concluding the short but meaningful meeting. Hikari smiles as she leaves the office with Zaraki-taichou beside her. He escorts her to the senkaimon. Yachiru runs up to Hikari and hugs her. "I'll miss you Hi-chan!" Hikari hugs her back. "I'll miss you too imouto-chan." Yachiru smiles sadly and waves goodbye. As Hikari steps through the senkaimon with a black butterfly; she smiles. She can't wait to see the human world. If she looked back she would've seen Yachiru frown.

Hikari looks around at the place that the senkaimon has opened on. Crystal blue waters with a grassy verge beside it slowly moves in sync with the cold breeze. Hikari gently runs her fingers in the slowly moving waters of the stream. "Juvenile." Sutomabudo criticises gently. Hikari taps the hilt of her zanpakto. "Hush you." The beautiful silence is ended by a voice from behind Hikari. "Tch. Another shinigami." Hikari spins around to see a teenage boy with navy hair and glasses glaring at her. Noticing the cross hanging from his wrist her eyes gleam. "Oh, a Quincy!" The boy looks shocked but Hikari points to the cross and he relaxes. "What are you doing here?" He asks slightly annoyed. "I'm an academy graduate. It was decided my last test which is always held in the living world would be held here. Karakura town." The boy pushes the glasses up his nose. "Tch. We already have Kurosaki but I suppose it never hurts to have another shinigami around." Hikari looks up. "You know I have to go now. I don't suppose you know where Kisuke's shoten is?" The boy nods. "Follow me."

Outside the shoten Kisuke pets Yoruichi in her cute black cat form. The sun blazes and it is too warm to stay inside. Kisuke looks up as he hears voices approaching. "Look, I love archery and I was hoping for a few pointers. Please!" A familiar yet un-placeable voice says "Fine." Comes the reply of Ishida. Looking down at Yoruichi Kisuke asks, "Now who would be coming to the shoten with Ishida?" Yoruichi shrugs her cat shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? The voice sounds familiar though." The voices round the corner and Kisuke's eyes widen. Hikari laughs and runs forward picking Yoruichi up in her arms. "I missed you sooooo much Yoruichi! I'm so happy to see you again." Kisuke stands up. "Where's my hug Hikari?" He asks with a slight un-nameable emotion in his eyes. Hikari puts Yoruichi down and turns and hugs Kisuke. "I missed you too Ki-kun." Hikari says quietly. Just as the re-union reaches an emotional peak, Ichigo and his friends walk around the corner. "What the fuck?"

"So, you could not follow Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san because of something that happened awhile before that. So they left you and took off with the visoreds to the human world." Ichigo says trying to sum up what he just heard. The rest of his friends smile at Hikari while drinking their tea around Kisuke's table. "Yes, that's pretty much it. Although, Kisuke, when you mentioned in the past that you would like to run a shop one day. I never thought you would actually own one." The people seated around the table laugh. "So you're in Karakura for your final exam?" Hikari nods in answer to Kisuke's question. "The dream you have had since you were a child is now reality." Yoruichi says hugging Hikari. Hikari nods and sighs. "I never thought that my childhood dreams I shared with you, my friends from then would became reality."

Hikari's head snaps up as she feels a familiar presence. "No..." She gasps out as she heads for the door to the shoten. "Hikari-san, what is the matter?" Orihime asks Hikari quickly. "Nothing child. I just have to do something." Hikari vanishes out the door and runs towards the all too familiar energy. Kisuke and Yoruichi look at each other. "You don't think...?" Yoruichi begins quietly. Kisuke interrupts her and pulls out a small screen. "Here, we can see what is happening now." The teens gather around the screen. It flashes images as Hikari runs. Hikari stops on a cold, steel bridge over the same crystal waters she had seen earlier. "I thought you were dead." She whispers in the direction of the now icy waters. "You shouldn't believe what everyone says." A dark, husky, masculine voice answers. "I was wondering why they sent me here for my final exam. Looks like they spotted you and sent me here to deal with you." Hikari snarls turning to face a person she hates more than anything. "You are not even worthy of the shinigami already in Karakura town. Isn't that right, Hikaru?"

**Please read, favourite and review! Love you guys and thanks for reviews and reads so far! See you soon! ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach :( **

**I own Hikari and Hikaru though ;)**

**Chapter 3 **

**You did that?**

"Shouldn't we go and help her?!" Ichigo roars as he watches Hikari stand up against a man he had never met. "No, this is her fight." Yoruichi says with finality putting her hand onto Kisuke's shoulder. Kisuke looks into the screen worriedly. 'Why did he have to show up after all this time?'.

"Hikaru, I will never forgive you for using me, betraying me and framing me for a crime I never committed." Hikaru smirks, "That's okay. I'm here to take you back! Aren't you happy?" His grin widens. Hikari growls. "What are you up to?" She asks reaching for her zanpakto. "Well, you remember I love experimenting. So when I was banished to Heuco Mundo I found a hiding spot and continued my experiments." Hikari glares at Hikaru and unsheathes her zanpakto's blades. "Can you answer me this? What happens when you take the soul of a vasto lordes and trap it, then inject it into the strongest woman I know?" Suddenly Hikaru fires a dart at Hikari. Despite her effort to dodge, it catches in her neck then dissolves into her body. Back in the shoten Kisuke, Yoruichi and the teens watch in horror as Hikari screams and falls to the ground unconscious. Hikaru smirks at the scene. He speaks quietly as a gargantua opens behind him and he walks into it. "Answer, a whole lot of blood and chaos."

Hikari lays still on a futon. Kisuke and Ichigo are talking to Yamamoto while Yoruichi looks after her. "You know that Hikaru was back and you left her to take care of him? You don't even know what he can do!" Kisuke shouts at the screen. "She will pull through she is strong. Besides, we both know she is the best person to get rid of him." Yamamoto replies. Kisuke knows that he is lying through his teeth. Yamamoto just can't be bothered to send captains to the world of the living. "What if she becomes a visored?" Ichigo cuts in. "We are more open minded than we used to be Kurosaki. Remember that." Yamamoto replies with a cold glare. Kisuke shakes his head. 'Translation: We want her power and we will do anything to keep it'. "I'm sorry to say that it is up to her. We cannot spare anyone else from duties here. The quincy war destroyed everything." Yamamoto says quietly. Kisuke turns off the monitor and goes through to look at Hikari. "All we can do it wait."

Hikari wakes up on the dark green grass of her inner world. "Well watcha' know? Looks like Princess is up." A gruff, sarcastic, grating voice greets her. Sitting up Hikari sees for the first time a second person in her inner world other than Sutomabudo. "How did a hollow get in here?" She asks curiously. "I was in that nice looking dart you received to the neck." The grumpy hollow snaps. Hikari curses. "Fuck that fucking bastard. I will tear him limb from limb as he squeals like a child!" The hollow watches in interest as Hikari's eyes flash a predatory red. "Tha's supposed to be my line." He says with audible glee. Hikari smiles at the hollow. "I never said I was nice. So, anyway, what's your name?" The hollow looks confused, Hikari sighs. "How about Tsubaki?" 'Tsubaki' nods then his expression changes. "I will have control over this pitiful body Princess." Hikari shrugs. "Your death wish. But, how about a partnership for now?" Tsubaki cocks his head to the side. "To destroy the bastard that trapped you here, and nearly destroyed my life." Tsubaki's answering grin was bloodthirsty as he holds out a clawed hand. "Partners...for now."

"So what am I supposed to do in here?" Tsubaki asks Hikari after shaking her hand. "Well as you can see this field is full of swords both broken and in perfect condition. Use them to train I suppose." Tsubaki looks around at the dark green grass littered with swords, blood and pieces of armour. "Yes, I can see that. Why a battlefield though?" Tsubaki asks, slightly interested in the person he would be sharing a mind with. "I love to fight. I like the look of blood dripping off my sword, the terrified scream of my enemy and the look of panic as I slit their throats. I have to hide it though." Tsubaki's eyes widen. 'I could have done worse than this girl to be stuck with'. Hikari smiles and tilts her head. "Welcome to the fucked up person that is me." With that Hikari leaves her inner world. Tsubaki turns as a temple like structure rises out of the ground, it looks similar to the one Hikari's zanpakto is currently sitting in. Shrugging his shoulders Tsubaki sits in the stone structure and falls asleep.

Hikari's eyes snap open. She looks around the small room she is lying in. 'I'm probably at the shoten'. She sits up and looks around. No-one is in the room, it is deserted. She hears voices from the hallway. Sneaking up to the door she listens in to the conversation. "Ooooh, looks like our Princess is a little rebel!" A guttural voice speaks to her from her inner world. 'Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to listen'. Hikari retorts silently. Tsubaki pouts but stays quiet. "If she becomes a visored she will have to train." A boyish voice flutters worriedly. 'Probably Kurosaki'. "And if the hollow takes over?" A voice that could only be Kisuke asks quietly. "We will have to deal with it." Yoruichi's authoritative voice answers confidently.

"Why not ask the person herself?" Hikari asks stepping through the doorway. Ichigo looks up. "You're awake! But, the hollow?" Hikari smiles. "Tsubaki is fine thanks for asking." Kisuke's eyes widen. "You named the hollow?" Hikari sighs. "Oh, he's a smart one isn't he Princess?" Hikari grins at Tsubaki's joke. "Why not? We have a common enemy, so we will work together. I can't work with someone who has no name." She says quickly answering Kisuke's rather incredulous question. Yoruichi frowns. "Why Tsubaki?" Hikari shrugs. "Irony. When that incident happened back then I almost became a hollow because of my emotions and a little boy called Tsubaki saved me." Kisuke laughs. "Sounds just like you to name a hollow out of irony." Hikari grins and looks up. "So what did the bastard from the Soul Society say?"

**Please read, review and favourite! I love you guys! Cookies for all of you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach, cos' if I did, trust me: IchiBya WOULD be CANON! *Evil Laugh* :)**

**Chapter 4**

**You can't be lonely together.**

"_Hikaru, why?! I love you. Why are you doing this?" Hikari's pleas fall on deaf ears as mutated hollows devour person after person in front of her innocent eyes. Hikari screams. Tears flow out of her eyes and down her stricken face. She looks up, pain and despair dominant in her glistening pupils. A tall, dark hollow with large lethal looking claws turns to her and roars. Hikari lowers her head accepting her fate. After all, her heart is broken, is there anything left to carry on with? There is a tearing noise and everything goes black._

Hikari sits straight up in a foreign bed with sweat dripping down her forehead. She breathes deeply and slowly remembers where she is. 'Fuck. That's harsh. A right bastard that one.' Tsubaki remarks with a slight growl toning his voice. 'Yeah pretty much. I was young and naïve. I have grown up since then. He framed me for that destruction you know.' Hikari cringes as Tsubaki roars within the desolate plains of her inner world. 'Need to fight? I know that Ichigo's hollow is Vasto Lordes level.' Tsubaki roars his agreement and waits for his turn to fight. Hikari smirks and then walks carefully to the training grounds following Ichigo's large reiatsu. She gracefully falls off the slim ladder halfway down to fall on her ass, hard. "Nice entrance." Ichigo says giggling like a madman. "Shut up Strawberry." Hikari growls at the substitute. "Get your hollow out here, Tsubaki needs someone to fight and I'm not in the mood for a death match. We can go talk, if ya want."

Ichigo frowns as Hikari laughs at his many, many failed attempts to bring his hollow out of his inner world. He finally does so, but by the time he manages to, Hikari and subsequently Tsubaki are cackling like madmen. Hikari finally calms down and looks at the slightly miffed hollow-clone of Ichigo. "Hey there short stuff. What's your name?" Hikari asks somewhat politely. The pale copy grunts. "Don't have one Princess." Hikari gasps and glares at Ichigo. "Give him a name. He needs one." Ichigo scoffs and glares back. "You give him a name! I ain't doing it, I'll be over on that rock when you want to talk." Ichigo marches over to a big rock mumbling about weird women and pesky hollows. Hikari smirks and turns back to the pale twin. "Sooooo~ how about Shiro?" She asks the hollow like nothing had happened. The hollow chuckles. "Really?" Hikari nods. "Ya kno'? I kinda like it. Yeah. Shiro. Tha's me." The newly dubbed Shiro walks up to Hikari and pats her on the head grinning like a manic. "Off you go guys. Now remember, no fatal wounds. This is a spar, not a death match." Both hollows roll their black eyes but walk off anyway. Hikari sighs and walks over to the sulking Strawberry. "So, tell me Romeo, why do you blush every time someone mentions Kuchiki-taichou?"

Ichigo blushes and averts his chocolate eyes. "You love him don't you?" Hikari asks in a soft tone of voice. Ichigo nods slightly and looks at his feet. "It is purely unrequited. I know he hates me." Hikari smiles sadly and hugs him. "I'm sure it will all work out. I'm also sure that he does not hate you." Ichigo says nothing but ever so slightly leans into the hug. "I too love someone but, they do not think of me in that way and never will. To them I am a little sister, perhaps a best friend but, nothing more." Hikari's voice drops into a pained whisper and Ichigo just barely catches the words. Ichigo pulls back from the hug a little and looks at his new friend. "Who?" She looks up at the ladder sadly. "Yoruichi. I know. A little strange right?" Ichigo smiles at her. "Well, I can't say anything now can I?" Hikari laughs a little and looks over at the hollows fight. "Anyway, why do you not like Shiro-your hollow-that much? What did he do?" Hikari asks quietly. Ichigo notices the change in subject but, says nothing. "He says that if I'm not strong enough he will take over and control my body and kill me and everyone I love."

The sound of hysterical laughter halts the deadly spar of the two vasto lordes. Tsubaki and Shiro look over at their partners in crime and take in the sight of a nearly maniacal Hikari laughing clutching her stomach while looking at Ichigo. "And...haha...you believed...hahaha...him?!" Ichigo colours and looks down at his now incredibly interesting sandals. Hikari sobers up and pats her new favourite Strawberry on the back. "Ichigo, he can't kill you. He is you. Both you- your soul and your zanpakto- or, did you not know? He wants you to get stronger to protect you and your loved ones since you always seem to get mixed up in messes." Ichigo's eyes slowly widen as he registers what his fellow visored is saying to him. "Me. He's me?" Hikari nods encouragingly. "The part of you that saves himself, the part of you that is angry and ashamed of everything that has happened." Ichigo looks uncertainly over at Shiro and for the first time he sees Shiro-HIS hollow- part of his soul. Shiro nods slowly looking straight at Ichigo indicating that everything Hikari just told him is true.

Ichigo hesitantly walks over to his darker counterpart. "You're...me? My zanpakto? What about Ossan?" Shiro nods at Tsubaki who walks over quietly to Hikari. Shiro turns to face Ichigo. "Ossan, well, Ossan is the personification of another part of your powers. I, I have been with you Ichigo, since you were born. I fused with your zanpakto the moment you awoke us with you spirit energy. I chose to fuse with Zangetsu to protect you." Ichigo's eyes betray his confused emotions but, they slowly blend out into understanding as Shiro carries on. "This is not your real zanpakto. Since you keep me repressed and don't let me power fuse with yours completely the appearance of your zanpakto changes to accommodate the lack of required energy." Ichigo looks Shiro in the eye. "Tell me everything...Shiro." Shiro's eyes widen in surprise then soften ever so slightly. "Sit down. This will take awhile."

"Do you think they will be okay Tsubaki?" Hikari asks quietly, her worry colouring the tone of her voice. "I don't know Hikari, perhaps." Tsubaki's gravelly baritone answers vaguely. "Hikari? Why do you accept me so easily into your soul?" Tsubaki looks carefully into Hikari's eyes while leaning on his zanpakto embedded in the shifting sands. "A chance of a new life for both of us. Also, I can tell, the moment you entered my soul and fully accepted me and likewise as I accepted you, you became a part of my soul." Tsubaki's eyes widen but, he has no chance to reply as a heavy blanket of hollow-shinigami reiatsu cloaks the training area. Hikari and Tsubaki's attention turns to the now glowing Ichigo. His appearance slowly changes. He becomes paler and red hollow marks become pronounced on his cheeks. Finally, his eyes change from a chocolate brown to a golden brown. Ichigo holds out his hand and calls out the familiar name but, this time he holds nothing back. "Zangetsu." The whisper drops from his lips and dissolves upon the reiatsu created wind. A black wave fills the training grounds. The black recedes and Ichigo stands still looking down in wonder at his zanpakto. A large sword much like the one he had before is clutched in his right hand, in his left, a small trench knife is clenched in his fist. Hikari smiles and her eyes soften. "He finally accepts Shiro and look at him now."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I promise updates will be more regular! Once a month. See you guys next month :) **


End file.
